star who the clone wars ep 1 the creature of Evil
by death0887
Summary: when a jedi and an army change with only two survivors telling of a monster the jedi are outmatched and need help it arrives in a big blue box...
1. Chapter 1

**A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…**

**A galactic civil war has broken out between**

**the Republic fights against the separatists**

**and their mysterious leader Count Dooku**

**and his underlings: the cyborg leader of**

**the droid armies General Grievous and**

**his personal assassin asajj ventress**

**After the Zillo beast threat on coruscant **

**was neutralised a clone army has been sent **

**commanded by Jedi padawan Ahsoka to **

**Malastare to make sure there are no more **

**of the beasts what they will find will change**

**the galaxy forever…**

…**.**

Ahsoka was on board a republican star ship receiving her orders.

She was on the bridge of the ship with her commander beta and three clone troopers

Every eye in the room was focused on a Holocron in the centre of the room

It showed the images of the Jedi masters Yoda and Mace Windu

Mace the bald human was completing the mission objectives

'So to conclude we must find out if that creature was the only one of its kind.' One of the troopers responded with a 'yes sir!' and ran off

Mace was more cold than usual because he was still mourning the beast's death which was caused by chancellor palpatine's order to study the beast on coruscant and not release it onto a uninhabited planet like he promised because it's armour was immune to most weapons including lightsabers and when it woke up and rampaged over coruscant they had to kill it with poison gas mad from fuel that comes from malastare.

Yoda the tiny green grand master who had been deep in thought opened his eyes and everyone who was present gasped even Mace and the clone troopers. The grand masters eyes were full of fear which from anyone else even a clone trooper would have been normal but Yoda always remained calm even during fight with his former apprentice Count Dooku who had defeated Obi wan Kenobi who had defeated the s itith lord Darth Maul and given meaning to the phrase to the term single handed on her master Anakin Skywalker. And this wasn't just fear this was pure terror but his eyes turned back to in a few moments their normal calm state

'Master Yoda what is it?' Mace asked calmly

'An imbalance in the force I feel' Yoda said back to normal

'An imbalance? Mace asked sceptically

'A great Evil there is' Yoda answered

Ahsoka was growing inpatient now ' Master Yoda what is this great evil that you speak of and how can it be worse than the CIS?'

Yoda was if poss returnedible calmer than ever 'Know that I do not' suddenly the Holocron died.

Ahsoka was alarmed and surprised 'Beta? What just happened?

Beta answered as calmly as he could' I don't know General but it seems the ship has been immobilized and all contact outside the ship has been lost. Wait! I'm picking up that some of the troops have been corrupted donning a red armour and have started to attack the rest of the crew' General?'

Ahsoka started to answer but suddenly changed she became covered in strange runes and her eyes turned red. A Clone Trooper approached her cautiously. Ahsoka looked at him and used the force to turned his armour red by force lightning but black and the soldier attacked the other but he shot him down by shooting him in the head he crumpled to the floor. She turned to beta and suddenly her eyes returned to normal 'Beta.' She spoke choked as if concentrating. 'Get off this ship you two use my ship. Run. Run. Run!'

Beta and the trooper ran to the hold and sealed her in not hearing her shout in an unnatural voice' I AM THE BEAST! FEAR ME!


	2. Chapter 2

In the Jedi council room Mace and Yoda could only watch as the holocron flickered out.

'What just happened' Mace asked one of the clone troopers who were watching the conversation

'The signal has been jammed sir. We are unable to work out how sir.' Said the Clone trooper in question. Be be gone

Yoda said' The evil I have sensed it is'

'Hmm if it was not you master Yoda I would not believe what you are saying. We must think what just happened. You are dismissed!'

The clone troopers marched out of the room to leave the Jedi masters in peace to think about this recent turn of events.

'Hmmm strange' Yoda suddenly exclaimed

'What is it master Yoda?'

'Balanced the force has'

'But the evil must be gone then master Yoda'

'No but an opposite has come it seems'

…..…

Meanwhile in the roots of time itself an impossible box hurtled uncontrollably through the space time vortex. Inside was a sight even more impossible. The Doctor ran round the console in the console room of the Tardis. The console was giving off sparks and the room spun around.

'What are you doing? What do you mean time disruption?

Suddenly the console exploded and all went lack

…..…

Anakin Skywalker was summoned by captain Rex to the Jedi gardens because of some disturbance found some clone troopers. When he approached the trooper's one of them approached him. Commander Cody, Anakin recognised from battles.

'So what's the problem commander'?

'General Skywalker we have found this box that just crashed into the ground however it has defied us trying to open it.'

'How so Cody?'

'Well sir our blasters have no effect on it at all and it seems immune to explosive's'

'Oh you want me to open with my lightsaber or with the force right?

'Yes sir!' Anakin sighed the clones never said anything else when someone asked them a question because of their army training.

'I'll see what I can do' he answered every one stand back!

The squad parted and he got his first good look at the box. Like Cody said it was blue but had square panels on it and had glass windows in panes. As far as he could make out it was made of wood and had a light on the top. He also saw that it was on its side. 'Cody have your men pull this thing up'

'Yes sir' the clones said and got to work. In a matter of minutes the box was standing upright. Now it was standing up it didn't Anakin noticed writing of some sort. 'Hey Cody what language is this? Anakin asked pointing at an odd jumble of pictures on sheet of paper where a panel should have been. 'I don't know sir. It's in an alphabet I've never seen before.'

Anakin then noticed a door handle two in fact on either side of a wooden beam running down most of the box. 'Well l think we found the door.' He tried to pull the handle. It didn't budge. He then tried to push the door but only with a slightly less futile result. 'Well then looks like we're going to have to try the old fashioned way.' He then activated his lightsaber and pushed it into the door and moved it round in a circle and when the circle was complete he then pushed the circle which flew into the box. 'Em Sir? How was that the old fashioned way?' Cody asked. Anakin just smiled and stepped inside.

What awaited them was impossible. In contrast to the small exterior the interior was much larger than it should have been possible. Almost immediately Anakin noticed a body which he sensed using the force that the body was alive although the force was weak on him.

'Cody get that guy out of here.' Anakin ordered. It didn't take long for two clones to get to him. Suddenly a part of the roof collapsed. Anakin used the force to stop falling long enough to get everyone out. 'Have this man taken to the infirmary immediately!' Anakin could only hope the Jedi council was able to appear today.

…..…

General Grievous was in trouble. He had been reporting to his master as was asajj ventress when suddenly the craft they were on was attacked by republic ship. The army that was sent in was reported strange when suddenly a Jedi of the likes he had never encountered before yet still strangely familiar. She had taken down his master as well as the assassin so grievous was the only one left all he could do was run he managed to take his ship along with a Magna guard. His ship however was damaged by his own side's ship. No doubt was that they had taken over the weapons he was forced to go into hyperspace he did not where he would end up.


End file.
